Sailor Moon in Brazil
This article covers any release of the Sailor Moon series in the country of Brazil. First Anime Aired on Rede Manchete (now Rede tv) Dubs Gota Mágica The Brazilian version was based on the Mexican version, hence there were many similarities between the two. As the rights to the Sailor Moon anime in North America belonged to DiC, Mexico had to use the English names and terms in their version. This means that the same names and phrases were dubbed into Portuguese, so Usagi's name in Brazil was Serena, Makoto's name was Lita, etc. Some characters had different names, however; for example, Umino was "Kelvin," while Yuuichirou was called "Nicholas." The Dark Kingdom was called the "Negaverso," and the Shitennou were given the same names as in the English dub. Almost all the Youma were kept unnamed, and were sometimes simply referred to as "Maligna" or "Morgana." The Inner Senshi were called "Guerreiras" (Warriors), an adapted translation from the Mexican "Sailor Guerreras" (Sailor Warriors). Zoisite's gender was also changed to female, just like in the Mexican dub. Also, in episode 34, when the Moon Princess appeared, the Spanish version of "Maboroshi no Ginzuishou" played. * Sailor Moon's attack Moon Princess Halation was given nine different names, in total; in episode 74 alone it was given two different translations. The different names included: ** "Cetro Lunar da Princesa da Lua! Transforme-se!" (Scepter of the Moon Princess! Transform!) ** "Pelos Poderes do Cetro da Princesa da Lua! Transforme-se!" (By the Powers of the Scepter of the Moon Princess! Transform!) ** "Tiara da Princesa da Lua! Transformação!" (Tiara of the Moon Princess! Transformation!) ** "Tiara da Princesa da Lua! Ação!" (Tiara of the Moon Princess! Action!) ** "Pelo Cetro da Princesa da Lua! Transformação!" (By the Scepter of the Moon Princess! Transformation!) ** "Pelos Poderes do Cetro da Princesa da Lua!" Transformação! (By the Powers of the Scepter of the Moon Princess! Transformation!) ** "Pelos Poderes do Cetro da Princesa da Lua!" (By the Powers of the Scepter of the Moon Princess!) ** "Pelo Poder do Cetro da Princesa da Lua!" (By the Power of the Scepter of the Moon Princess!) ** "Pelo Poder da Tiara da Princesa da Lua!" (By the Power of the Tiara of the Moon Princess!) * For the first eight episodes of the anime series, Mamoru and Tuxedo Mask had different voice actors because the production staff did not know they were the same person. * Sailor V was never mentioned in either the Gota Magica or BKS dubs; she was simply called "Sailor Venus" from the beginning. * In the Gota Magica dub, when Usagi met Naru's mother, she said "Nice to meet you, Miss Morgana," which was the name the Youma Morga was given in the dub. * Gota Magica's dub of the first season never used "Heart Moving" as the ending song; the video from that ending played with "Moonlight Densetsu" in the background instead. A Portuguese version of "Heart Moving" was, however, added for the local DVD releases. * The Gota Magica dub had moments, more frequent toward the final episodes, when the Japanese audio would be used between the opening theme and the title card instead of any dubbing. Episode 26 had an especially obvious error, in which dubbed audio was accidentally muted for about 20 seconds at an early part of the episode and the dialogue was lost. The studio Gota Mágica dubbed the first season into Portuguese in 1996. The dub had some success in Brazil, but in 1999, Gota Mágica went bankrupt. BKS BKS started to dub Sailor Moon in 2000 and finished in 2002. When they started to dub, they called the original Brazilian voice actress for Sailor Moon, but she was not available, so the actress who ended up playing her was also the dub director. BKS hired new actors and changed some names and attacks from the original version. Names In the Sailor Moon R season, Ail and An were named "Al" and "Ann," and their civilian names were "Steven Alpha" and "Melissa Alpha." The Cardians were called "Naipes," from the Mexican version. The Spectre Sisters were renamed "As Irmãs da Maldade" (The Evil Sisters), and were given the names of the actual minerals from which the original names were derived, so they were Carmesai, Berterai, Calaverai, and Petsai. Rubeusbecame Rubens (a Portuguese name), but the other members of the Black Moon Clan were given the Brazilian-translated versions of their namesake gems: Esmeraude became "Esmeralda," Saphir became "Safiro," and Prince Demande became "Diamante." Black Lady kept her name. Droids were called "monstros" (monsters). In the Sailor Moon S season, most of the villains either kept their names or had them directly translated, as in "Dama 9" (Mistress 9) or "Faraó 90" (Pharaoh 90). The only exceptions to this were Eudial, who was renamed "Yugueal," and Kaolinite, who was renamed "Kaorinete." The Death Busters were once referred to as "Os Caçadores da Morte" (The Hunters of Death), but later their name was kept as a direct translation. The Daimons were called "Demônios" (Demons). In Sailor Moon SuperS, most of the main villains' names were either kept or directly translated, though Queen Nehelleniabecame "Rainha Neherênia." Hawk's Eye became "Olho de Águia" (Eagle's Eye) for unknown reasons, and PallaPalla became "Para Para." The Lemures became "Sombras" (Shadows). In Sailor Moon Sailor Stars, Sailor Galaxia became "Sailor Galáxia" and the Sailor Animamates became "Sailor Animates," and their names were pronounced like the Japanese version (e.g. "Aluminum Seilen" or "Red Kurow"). The Phage were referred to as "Zumbis" (Zombies). Princess Kakyuu was called "Princesa do Planeta do Fogo" (Princess of the Fire Planet). At first BKS replaced "Sailor Senshi" with "Sailor Moon," so when Sailor Moon gave her introductory speech, she said "I'm a Sailor Moon." By the S season this had been mostly phased out, but it still sometimes occurred in episodes through Stars. Cast Gota Mágica BKS Censorship Compared to the English dub, there was only minor censorship. Zoisite was changed to be female, just like in the English dub, but Fisheye remained male. The Holy Grail was renamed as the "Taça Lunar" (Moon Cup), and the Messiah was mentioned once by that name and later renamed to "Enviado do Bem" (Envoy of Good) or "Enviado do Mal" (Envoy of Evil). Star Gentle Uterus was also changed, and became "Estrela de Sailor Maker" (Star of Sailor Maker). The Senshi deaths, the nude scenes, and Haruka and Michiru's relationship all remained. The Sailor Starlights still changed gender when they transformed, and were even given different voice actors in their male and female forms. Episode 89 was skipped, but no other episodes were removed in the rest of the run of the series. Music The music was kept intact, but only the theme songs "Moonlight Densetsu" and "Heart Moving" were dubbed, so those songs were used for the entire series. The only other song from the original which was dubbed was "Maboroshi no Ginzuishou," as this song was used in the Mexican dub when Princess Serenityand the Silver Crystal appeared for the first time. Manga Brazilian publisher Japan Brazil Communication (JBC for short) acquired the publishing rights for Sailor Moon in late 2013, and published the first issue in April 2014. The Brazilian translation was an adaptation of the 2003 shinshouban version of the manga, and used the original Japanese names for characters, as well as direct Portuguese translations for transformations and attacks. The only honorifics used were "Mamo-chan" and "V-chan." Translations of Japanese text on signs, names, and terminology used in the Brazilian dub, and the original names of transformations and attacks were included in footnotes. In the first volume, however, there was no footnote giving Haruna Sakurada's name in the dub (Mônica), and the footnote for Moon Twilight Flash claimed that the original name of the attack was "Twilight Flash." In the Black Moon Arc, the Spectre Sisters were renamed "As Irmãs Sibilinas" (The Sibylline Sisters). In the Infinity Arc, the Death Busters were renamed "Arautos da Destruição" (Heralds of Destruction). Videos Category:Sailor Moon in Other Countries Category:Sailor Moon in Brazil Category:International Category:Sailor Moon in other languages